Ask the Cherry Blossom!
by FluffleNuff
Summary: ARE YOU IN, CONFUSED BY OR DEVASTATED BECAUSE OF LOVE? DO YOU FEEL A CERTAIN WAY FOR A CERTAIN SOMEONE BUT IT'S SO COMPLICATED, YOU NEED SOME HELP? DON'T WORRY! THE CHERRY BLOSSOM IS HERE! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! Some of you might remember this story, the previously interactive story that was removed from this site. Well now, after some minor readjustments, this story is legal again! *WOOTS* However, to keep it legal, please keep your questions coming through my forum: forum/The-Cherry-Blossom-s-mailbox/130727/ ! All questions in reviews have to be ignored :( I'm sorry! To keep yourself annonymus, you could always PM me! :D Thanks!

* * *

Sakura paced back and forth, wondering if she should accept Tsunade's offer. The newly opened newspaper, The Konoha Times, needed an advice column. And not just any advice column, a LOVE advice column. The Hokage sought out Sakura to offer her the honorary position of the brain behind the column.

Sakura was having her doubts though. Sure, she had been in every possible love situation (and then some), but experiencing it and advising were two very different things. Did she have what it takes?

Finally, she decided to give it a shot.

**_"ARE YOU IN, CONFUSED BY OR DEVASTATED BECAUSE OF LOVE? DO YOU FEEL A CERTAIN WAY FOR A CERTAIN SOMEONE BUT IT'S SO COMPLICATED, YOU NEED SOME HELP? DON'T WORRY! THE CHERRY BLOSSOM IS HERE! :D_**

**_Just send in your questions and they would be replied very soon! "_**

Sakura smiled at her handwritten advertisement as she left it on Tsunade's desk. Would anyone ask for her advice? Would anyone even bother? Well, she couldn't worry about that now. She just had to wait and see...

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Please go to my forum to ask Sakura, or you could always PM me! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! Some of you might remember this story, the previously interactive story that was removed from this site. Well now, after some minor readjustments, this story is legal again! *WOOTS* However, to keep it legal, please keep your questions coming through my forum (Just search for The Cherry Blossom's mailbox!) All questions in reviews have to be ignored :( I'm sorry! To keep yourself annonymus, you could always PM me! :D Thanks!

* * *

Sakura was on her way home when she saw the postman outside her house. She practically threw her groceries over her shoulder as she ran up to pull out her mail, a handwritten letter in a simple, brown envelope.

_**"Hey Cherry Blossom, this boy really tried to date me but I refused. He was TOO nice and he gave me the creeps. I feel really kinda bad but still better. Enough about me, did you ever had to blast someone and tell them they make you feel uncomfortable? Keep on the good work Cherry Blossom Girl. ~Princess "**_

She smiled, then rushed into her house and started to work out a letter. She started to laugh as the letter prompted her to think of that annoying blonde orange-clad ninja. She nibbled on the tip of her Cherry scented pink glitter gel pen as she formatted the perfect response.

**"Hey Princess! You certainly did the right thing! I mean, it's nice to have someone like you, and even want to date you, but if he is not right for you, (in this sense a little too nice) its best not to rush into everything that you would regret in the future. So you did the right thing, if he still holds that liking for you, though, try to get to know him better before coming up with your final decision. As for me, well, there was once this guy who was really, really annoying to me at that point of time, and no matter how he asked, I had to keep turning him down. I was just not able to see him as more than a friend, you know? Anyway, hang on in there, thank you SO MUCH for writing in! Love, The Cherry Blossom."**

Sakura smiled, then folded her letter and placed it in a pale pink envelope. Tomorrow, she'll pass it to Tsunade to be published.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys! Some of you might remember this story, the previously interactive story that was removed from this site. Well now, after some minor readjustments, this story is legal again! *WOOTS* However, to keep it legal, please keep your questions coming through my forum (Just search for The Cherry Blossom's mailbox!) All questions in reviews have to be ignored :( I'm sorry! To keep yourself annonymus, you could always PM me! :D Thanks!

* * *

It was a while after her post had been publish, and Sakura waited anxiously for the arrival of her next question. Her prayers were finally answered when that pale green envelope arrived in the mail. Sakura grabbed it from her mailbox happily and sat down with a large lollipop, her eyes excitedly travelling along the words in the letter...

_**"Dear Cherry Blossom,**_  
_**I saw your ad. I have never liked a guy and I don't think anyone has ever liked me. All my friends are in a relationship, and I feel kind of left out. Is this normal? Please consider answering.**_  
_**Love, The Mighty Cherry Blossom Follower"**_

She sucked on her lollipop in thought. This girl had nothing to worry about, she just had to make her see that.

_**"Dear Mighty Cherry Blossom Follower, **_

_**Thank you for your loyalty! **_

_**Okay, everyone has their own pace of life. You may mature later or earlier, and you may have had crushes since young or you may not. You're probably holding on for that one special guy, that one guy to sweep you off your feet. Don't worry, everything happens in its own time. **_

_**Love,**_

_**The Cherry Blossom"**_

She folded the baby pink letter and slipped it into the brown envelope. Tsunade would be delighted to know she could publish another letter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you for keeping the questions coming in! Its people like you that keep this story running! :D

* * *

It had been almost a week, and still no news for her column. Sakura was quickly giving up faith in herself, in what others thought of her. Was it all a joke? Were people laughing at the horrible advice that she was giving? She was jolted out of her thoughts by the arrival of a beautiful purple envelope.

She laughed, then quickly covered her mouth. Grinning, she grabbed the envelope and her pen and sat down to write...

_**"Dear Cherry Blossom,**_

_**Before I start my questions, let me just say; you go girl! Okay so my questions is, there's this boy who I'm pretty sure likes me, but he is SUPER SHY (He began to sweat a few times when the teachers call his name.) and gets all nervous when ever I try to talk to him. I'm not really sure I like him, he's sweet and all, but he's not really my type, and I would rather think of him as a friend. How do I tell him that I'd rather be friends then date. Do I let him confront me or do just do it straightforwardly? **_

_**Warm regards,**_

_**The Queen Of TypeWriters."**_

_****  
_Sakura scanned through the letter again and again. How should she phrase this?

_**"Dear Queen of TypeWriters,**_

_**Thank you for the support! ^^ **_

**_So firstly, are you REALLY sure that this guy likes you? Because it could lead to a really embarrassing situation if you're wrong. But if you're really sure that he likes you, you should get to know him better. Are you REALLY sure that there is no possible way for you to like him back?_**

**_Once you know the answers to these questions, you are on the right track. If you still would prefer to stay as friends, you might want to hold on a bit. If he doesn't confess and you no longer want to lead him on, you could text him to 'find out' who his crush is. Do remember that it will take alot of courage for him to confess as he seems to be really, really shy. _**

**_Do think a little before doing anything!_**

**_All the best!_**

**_Love,_**

**_The Cherry Blossom"_**

She quickly read through the letter, then tucked it away. She smiled. Maybe her forum wasn't that lousy after all...


End file.
